youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Cher Halliwell
Category:Claiming History Cher was born in Malibu, California. In March 21, 1997. Her father died when she was eight, her mother died when she was eleven. Growing up, Cher was going through alot. She was always picked on, and never fit in. Until, her mutation kicked in. Cher is a meta-human. Also her father was, and her mother. WIP Apperance WIP Personality WIP Powers Insectoid physiology - Through her mutation Cher inner body as well as her body was changed after a gestation period inside a cocoon similar to those produced by butterflies, moth caterpillars and insect larvae. The notable change in Cher’s physiology was her to her reproductive system, throat cavity, saliva glands and nutrient absorption.Cher has another ability she calls, the Butterfly Effect. Which is the ability to gather her energy, and make it into some kind of rainbow energy. Other changes to Cher's physiology were few and small such as her body being accustomed to low temperatures at high altitudes a fly, her lungs being accustomed to breathing easily at her full speed, an enhanced durability towards the velocity of winds, and her eyes being able to withstand high-speed winds. Can also be assumed that Cherr could possibly produce a sticky substance at the bottom of her feet and legs to allow her to latch on with just enough her weight to walk up side down on ceiling and such. *''' Insectoid Wings''' - After a night of gestation with a protective cocoon Chergrow and sprouted two pairs of veined translucent wings that were housed on her spine. Ripped with muscles called the asynchronous muscle which was located all throughout her back, shoulders, and arms Cher was allowed to fly with her insectoid wings. Her wings were light though strong and allowed Cher the ability to not only lift herself up off from the ground but allowed her to lift an additional weight with her. Cher’s flight speed was notably high due to the fact that her wings like a flies wings moved at a fast speed; a flies moves at a speed of 200 beats per second and Cher at a even higher rate due to their size though it is unknown how fast Cher could fly. In addition to being able to fly at a great speed Cher was particularly great at aerial dynamics, able to move ways and styles that flies such as Hawkman and Hawkwoman couldn’t move such as flying backwards, hover, fly upside down, and perform other feats involving a degrees of fine control that other people with wings (notably bird-like wings) with cannot achieve due to them possessing only a direct flight muscles. *'Sonic Vibrational Capacities' - Because of the high level of movement produced by Cher when she moves her wings at high speeds Cher is able to produce a high frequency of ultrasonic sound. The ultrasonic sound generated by her wings is strong enough to shatter glass as well as deaf humans when heard. *'Regenerative Cocoon' - Cher lastly was able to produce a regenerative cocoon which could allowed her to heal herself from injures that she sustained which as her wings being torn off, ripped, or damaged. It is unknown what level of healing her regenerative cocoon could repair but it can be assume the healing cocoon would not regenerate Angel from death or extend her life by stopping or slowing her aging process. Yapproved when a history Madame Great Expectations ~ Mo's Assistant (talk) 03:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC)